Kitten
by S'Lia
Summary: Harry tombe dans le lac, gelé. Il était seul à nouveau. C'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il avait traversé les couloirs du temps. Il avait aimé, oui, Harry avait osé l'aimer lui, il avait cru être aimé, ils avaient été deux. Il était mort.-time travel-
1. Kitten 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre: **Yaoi/slash, récit d'une romance, drama, voyage temporel, léger lime plus sous entendu qu'autre chose..

**Couple:** Mon couple fétiche.

_Note:_ Qu'on appelle ça un plot-bunny, une obsession ou autre, ça m'a poursuivit toute la nuit. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, c'est assez…spécial et tout court. Oui, c'est ça. On aime ou on aime pas, on comprend ou on ne comprend pas.

Résumé: Harry Potter tombe dans le lac, gelé. Il était seul à nouveau. C'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il avait traversé les couloirs du temps. Il avait aimé, oui, Harry avait osé l'aimer _lui, _il avait cru être aimé, ils avaient été deux. Il était mort.

**--------------- **

**Kitten.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

Sa première pensée lorsque la couche glace céda révélant le lac gelé sous ses pieds, fut que l'eau à cette période de l'année devait vraiment être froide. Sa deuxième fut qu'il aurait vraiment dû apprendre à nager. Cette chose toute bête qui lui serait très utile en cet instant.

Hermione allait le tuer quand elle allait être au courant, s'il était sortit en plein jour peut-être aurait-il pu remarquer la présence du lac sous ses pieds. Après tout, avec sa quatrième année, Harry aurait peut-être du se rappeler de sa présence dans le parc de Poudlard.

Peut-être.

Puis, il y eut le froid, le choc du changement brutal de température, la morsure aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de couteau.

Ce froid qui l'engourdissait peu à peu le paralysant.

Mourir gelé au fond d'un lac, quelle triste fin, ridicule aussi en y réfléchissant bien!

Tout devenait confus, il se sentait partit sans pouvoir réagir, il eut conscience que quelqu'un tombait à l'eau et le tirait par les épaules vers la surface. On le traînait sur la neige recouvrant entièrement le parc mais il était trop engourdi pour pouvoir espérer bouger.

Et voilà, le survivant avait encore survécut, classique.

Peut-être. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valut le laisser au fond du lac, qu'il puisse enfin être en paix.

Après tous, Harry avait tué Voldemort l'année passée, il avait respecté sa part du contrat.

En paix.

Oui, il aurait enfin été tranquille, libre.

Son destin accompli, sa tache effectuée, il ne lui restait plus aucunes raisons de vivre. Vivre pour retourner dans sa "famille", après sa dernière année, celle-ci, pour faute de ne savoir où aller? Y retourner pour se faire jeter dehors une fois majeur aux yeux des moldus, pour se faire sans cesse rabaisser?

Vivre et rester près des sorciers? Pour se faire sans arrêt lécher les bottes? Pour être obligé de tenir son rôle de gentil héro parfait? Pour ne pas réellement avoir la liberté de ses actes, choix et paroles? Pour être constamment surveillé?

Pourquoi vivre en effet alors que plus rien ne le rattachait ici?

Ron et Hermione ensemble, Sirius mort deux ans plus tôt, Remus qui avait mieux à faire, ses amis de gryffondors (toujours en vie) dont la moitié lui reprochait de ne pas avoir empêcher toutes ses victimes, Molly, son mari, ne lui donnaient plus de nouvelles, les jumeaux accaparés par leurs magasin…

Il était orphelin depuis sa première année, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressentis aussi fort que ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi continuer alors qu'il suffisait de cesser de lutter et de se laisser sombrer lentement, se laisser engloutir peu à peu?

Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant.

Un peu comme de s'enfoncer dans les limbes obscurs du sommeil mais sans jamais se réveiller.

Comment est-ce que tous cela avait commencé déjà?

Ah oui…

Dumbledore…

Dumbledore et sa fichue manie de se mêler des affaires des autres. De ses affaires…Gentil directeur.

Pour lui, tout avait commencé deux mois plus tôt. Deux mois entre enfer et paradis…Il avait goûté les nuages de l'extase, frôlé les ailes de la volupté, volé sur le dos de l'amour. Cet amour si étrange, cet amour impossible, interdit. Il l'avait toujours su. Dès le début. Harry savait qu'il se retrouverait seul à nouveau. Une seule issue, possible. La solitude. Encore et toujours. Sa seule compagne vraiment fidèle…

Il avait voulu ignorer les sentiments qui naissaient en lui, les étouffer dans l'œuf. Il ne voulait pas, oh non, il ne voulait pas aimer. Mais on ne contrôlait pas ces choses, tout survivant qu'il soit, il ne le pouvait pas tout simplement. Mais il avait aimé. Oui, Aimé. Harry avait aimé, adoré, adulé, loué, encensé. Et ses sentiments lui avaient été retournés, en double, en triple. Et il s'en était senti flatté, honoré, glorifié. Il avait oublié la fin inéluctable qui l'attendait, un destin qui lui semblait à présent pire que la mort. Retourner à sa solitude après avoir connu l'amour, cet amour unique qui suffisait à faire se lever le soleil, gazouiller les oiseaux, mûrir les fruits, éclairer les ténèbres, fleurir les sourires, naître les rires. Il avait courut à sa perte.

Tout avait commencé deux mois plus tôt. C'était si long et à la fois si court deux mois… Ce qu'il avait pu perdre comme temps…Du temps passé éloigné de son amour. Pourtant, Harry ne regrettait pas. Toutes ses disputes, toutes ses chamailleries l'avaient rapprochées de lui. Son seul et unique amour. Quel cliché. S'il le pouvait il se jetterait dans le lac pour avoir osé penser ça._ Lui_ aurait bien ri. Le brun voyait le sourire moqueur qui ourlerait ses lèvres fines, son rire clair résonnait déjà à ses oreilles…

Ce rire que le brun avait été le seul à pouvoir entendre, plus qu'un rire, une musique. Un doux carillon qui ravissait ses oreilles, dont il se délectait encore, et encore…

Oh oui…

Vite, qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Qu'on en finisse vite, qu'il puisse le retrouver, et être heureux, à nouveau.

Tout était si frais, si clair dans sa mémoire, gravé là, dans son esprit, le marquant à jamais. Harry deviendrait fou sans sa présence, il le savait, il le sentait.

Le 2 octobre.

Le jour de son départ. S'il s'en souvenait? Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se repasser le film des évènements…

_-_

¤

_- _

Minuit, l'heure du crime.

L'heure où ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé au dîner venaient faire un tour aux cuisines pour faire cesser les grondements intempestifs de son estomac.

Ce jour-là, Harry était de ces personnes.

Ce jour-là et tous les autres jours de la semaine d'ailleurs. Pas que la cuisine de Poudlard soit devenue immangeable du jour au lendemain, loin de là. Les elfes de maison faisaient toujours aussi bien leur travail. Et à cette époque, il ne déprimait pas vraiment. Du moins pas de la même façon. Il y avait le contrecoup de plein de choses: la Guerre même un an plus tard, les deuils, le monde sorcier à reconstruire, la célébrité encore plus présente, sa convalescence qui avait durée de longs mois…Et…Dumbledore qui fourrait son nez dans les affaires des autres. Dans celles d'Harry. Pour bien faire. Pour tout arranger comme d'habitude. Et le brun travaillait sur sa dernière trouvaille au vieux. Oui, vieux, on ne pouvait décemment le prétendre jeune. Et puis, avec l'âge, il perdait un peu de son esprit. Ou alors était-ce la Guerre qui avait changée le survivant? Harry, n'avait pas été dupe une seconde. Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de l'ordre de merlin première classe, lui avait confié l'épée de Gryffondor. Il lui avait confié pour qu'il l'analyse, lui, l'humble sauveur du monde qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de passer ses Aspics. Et Harry avait analysé. Même s'il savait que la seule raison de cette demande était la volonté du vieil homme de lui changer un peu les idées. Le brun avait passé des heures à la bibliothèque, plongé dans de vieux grimoires menaçant de partir en poussière sur ses yeux, d'autres à fixer cette vieille épée jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, pour tenter de percer son secret. Car secret il devait y avoir. N'était-elle pas l'épée d'un des quatre fondateurs? Et puis, il y avait toujours un _secret_. C'était la mode que voulez-vous. A l'époque, les artefacts étaient pleins de secrets. Là aussi, le sorcier s'était fait avoir. Il était entré dans le jeu du directeur sans même s'en apercevoir. Cette épée l'avait intriguée, fascinée, il brûlait de percer à jour tous ses secrets, rêvait de dévoiler ses mystères. Dieu qu'elle l'avait hantée cette épée! Plus les jours passaient, plus sa passion pour ce bout de métal dévorait. Il voulait, non il _devait_ savoir! Il l'exigeait! Il en avait _besoin_!

Harry trouva, mais ne comprit pas de suite.

Il trouva un sceau. Le sceau de Gryffondor, gravé sur l'hexagone que formait le bout du manche de l'épée. Cette épée qui le poursuivait depuis sa deuxième année. Il avait cru un instant être l'héritier de Gryffondor. Voldemort avait du se retourner dans sa tombe. Ses illusions étaient reparties aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues: pourquoi pas descendant de Merlin tant qu'on y était? La lignée des Gryffondor s'était éteinte avec ce dernier. La faucheuse l'avait prit avant qu'il n'ait songé à se marier. Dommage pour lui.

Cette épée le narguait, Harry en était persuadé! Elle se riait de lui et de tous ses efforts pour percer son mystère. Tout était lié au sceau, il en était convaincu. Tous les grimoires consultés étaient formels: pas de sceaux sur les épées à cette époque. Et encore moins de sceaux aussi finement gravés. Il découvrit que le manche se dévissait, si on le tournait en tirant dessus. Un petit morceau de vélin enroulé lui tomba dessus. Il contenait une bague, un sceau. Harry, lui, tomba des nues. Le vélin n'était pas vierge. C'était le testament de Godric s'il venait à perdre l'épée. Le fondateur voulait être enterré avec son sceau, son emblème, une part de lui. Cette dernière partie, le survivant ne la comprit pas de suite. C'est là que tout commença vraiment.

Il n'y eut aucun signe annonciateur.

Harry cligna des yeux, pour se retrouver à fixer une pierre tombale face à lui. La pierre était gravée:

_"Godric Gryffondor" _

_935-965 _

La terre devant la stèle était fraîchement retournée. Le sceau était ensorcelé. Harry ne goûta jamais le sandwich que Dobby lui avait cuisiné avec dévotion. C'est là qu'il le rencontra pour la première fois. Non, rectification, il avait rencontré sa baguette en premier. Une belle baguette, longue, finie, parfaitement lustrée et entretenue, pas comme la sienne couverte de traces de doigts. C'était un bois presque blanc, pointé exactement entre ses deux yeux, touchant presque son front. Il loucha. Dans un deuxième temps, il vit sa main. Elle était longue, blanche. On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses en observant les mains des gens. Il y a les grosses, les petites, les épaisses, les tordues… Les siennes étaient parfaites. Elles étaient un spectacle à elles seules. C'était des mains qui pouvaient serrer, des mains qui pouvaient caresser, qui pouvait à la fois faire rire ou pleurer, qui pouvait crier, gémir, hurler, supplier, qui vous charmait pour mieux vous soumettre. Dangereuses. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui, ses mains. Avec ses yeux. La troisième chose qu'il avait vu en levant la tête. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. C'est faux. Lui maîtrisait parfaitement ses yeux. Ils ne laissaient passer que ce qu'il désirait. Ils étaient tours à tours, froids, calculateurs, charmeurs, aimants, hypnotiques…Chaque nouvelle lueur les transfigurait tour à tour orageux, puis aussi bleu que la mer sous les tropiques. Il était maître de son art, et tous étaient en son pouvoir. La première qu'Harry l'avait vu, il lui avait fait penser aux Malfoy. Les traits fins, ses manières aristocratiques, son port fier et altier, tout en lui était magnificence et perfection. Les Malfoy n'étaient rien comparés à lui. Et sa voix…La quatrième chose qui le sortit de sa fascination silencieux. Une voix qui savait si bien faire frissonner, trembler, gémir. Une voix caresse, une voix fouet, une voix froide, une voix flamme, une voix indifférente, une voix chaude, envoûtante comme le serpent. Une voix qui vous faisait liquéfier de l'intérieur, vous enroulant autour de son petit doigt comme une vulgaire babiole. Son corps était à lui seul la plus précieuse des sculpture, sans imperfection, fin et délicat, puissant, trompeur, tout en courbe et en finesse, nos yeux sur lui, voguaient de sous entendu en sous entendu. Il était la flamme qui attirait le papillon, le soleil d'Icare, pour mieux lui brûler les ailes. Il était l'araignée tissant patiemment sa toile autour de vous, ne doutant pas une seconde du résultat. Il était…son amour. Il était son bourreau et son gardien. Il était sa muse, son oxygène, son rêve, son miracle, son mirage, son oasis, son âme. Il était mort. Il avait fait de lui son esclave, son serviteur entièrement dévoué, vivant par lui, pour lui, il en avait fait sa harpe, un junkie, se droguant à sa présence, sa voix et ses mots tendres susurrés à son oreilles, ses yeux aux milles messages, ses mains et leurs caresses divines. Comment pourrait-il survivre sans lui? Sans ses mots qui faisaient du bien, ses mots qui faisaient mal?

C'était…ridicule.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait voulu le tuer. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait pris pour un violeur de tombe, puis pour un élève de Poudlard. Mais aucun des élèves de Godric ne lui ressemblaient, aucun ne savait où était sa tombe, aucun n'était à Poudlard en cette période de deuil. Il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de parler. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés, lui donnant un air reptilien, alors qu'Harry parlait sans sa permission. Sacrilège. Le survivant l'avait appris bien plus tard. Il avait appris à savoir quand on pouvait parler ou non en sa présence. Il avait appris à ne jamais le déranger lorsque les rouages de son esprit serpentin se mettaient en route. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avant, pourtant il su aussitôt qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme choisit d'être muet. Les yeux d'un bleu polaire, se posèrent sur le sceau et l'épée encore sur ses genoux. Lui aussi comprit, non pas qui il était, mais d'où il venait et de quand. Harry vit de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Mais pas de la surprise, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal de la part de son confrère. Et il s'était mi à siffler, furieusement, contre Godric et ses idées aussi stupides et inconscientes que dangereuses. Harry, ne dit rien, il fit celui qui n'avait rien comprit. Le silence était son arme. La seule qu'il possédait encore, et dans laquelle il se drapait comme d'un voile protecteur. Sa baguette était restée posée là-bas, à Poudlard, en compagnie de son sandwich. Il avait faim. Il avait sommeil. Il était perdu, et découvrait avec surprise l'absence de toutes peurs en lui. Harry n'avait pas peur du personnage qui le fixait. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait peur. On n'a pas peur d'un mort, on n'a pas peur d'une légende, d'un mythe. On ne peut pas avoir peur quand tous ce que vous êtes entrain de vivre vous semble irréel. Après tous ce qu'il avait vécut, il avait espéré être un peu tranquille. Un espoir bien vain. Et sans lui demander son avis, l'autre l'avait amené dans son manoir.

Sa première rencontre avec son amant, son Amour, sa vie, son cœur.

Salazar. Le fondateur Salazar Slytherin.

Fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point désespéré pour tomber amoureux de cet homme? Pas du tout. Ils mirent du temps à se découvrir, s'apprécier puis s'aimer. Ce temps si précieux. Il en avait fallut pour qu'Harry cesse de le voir comme Salazar Slytherin, l'ancêtre de Voldemort. Et même alors, ils évitaient soigneusement de parler des sujets délicats. A cause des conséquences pour le futur bien sûr, mais aussi par choix tacite.

La première semaine, Harry resta silencieux. Il se demandait pourquoi Salazar l'avait prit avec lui dans son manoir et l'hébergeait. Son futur amant aussi. Il l'étudiait comme on étudie un phénomène insolite particulièrement dangereux. Comme un serpent venimeux à apprivoiser. Il n'était pas gentil, il ne tentait pas de l'appâter. Non, il ne faisait rien de tout cela. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'Harry ne vivait pas avec lui dans son manoir, qu'il n'occupait pas un de ses chambres, qu'il ne mangeait pas à l'autre bout de la table à chaque repas. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre durant les jours qui suivirent. Harry, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet hautement explosif et contagieux. Il resta silencieux. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler, et aucunes raisons de le faire. Lorsque ses habits furent sales, il en trouva de propre sur son lit. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa chambre.

La deuxième semaine, Salazar lui dit 'Bonjour' lorsqu'il descendit déjeuner, et 'bonne nuit' quand il alla se coucher le soir. Le sorcier ne dit rien. Le matin suivant, il répondit à son salut. Et il lui sembla apercevoir un hochement de tête satisfait. Salazar travaillait toute la journée dans son laboratoire. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait. Il se mit à explorer un peu le manoir qui semblait interminable. Il tomba sans le vouloir sur le labo. Il surprit le fondateur. La pièce explosa. Mauvaise manipulation. Résultat: deux jours d'inconscience, et les représailles, sonores, d'un Slytherin peu satisfait. L'adolescent retomba dans son mutisme. L'ambiance fut électrique.

La troisième semaine…À la troisième semaine tout changea. Cette semaine-là, il cessa de compter les jours et les minutes passées dans le manoir, cette semaine, il parla. Sa voix résonna souvent, couplée avec celle du fondateur. Harry avait un don. Celui de faire perdre son contrôle à Salazar si maître de lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour le mettre hors de lui. Mais ce don n'était pas à sens unique. Ce fut une période chargée de magie accidentelle, d'éclats de voix, chacun cherchant à crier plus fort que l'autre. Mais aussi une semaine de découverte pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Salazar rougissait lorsqu'ils se hurlaient dessus, terrifiant les elfes de maisons, faisant exploser vases et porcelaines. Ses pommettes se teintaient délicatement de rouge lorsqu'il manquait d'air. Harry adorait ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il adorait ça. Parfois, les disputes dégénéraient, les mots s'envolaient tous seuls, cinglant, blessant, mordant, le souffle de leurs éclats les emportait tous deux plus loin qu'ils voulaient aller. Salazar sortait sa baguette, pour le maudire une bonne fois pour toute. Alors le souffle dans le bouche d'Harry se taisait soudain et ils se toisaient immobiles, presque étonnés de se trouver là. Et dans un tournoiement de cape furieux, le fondateur baissait sa baguette et quittait la pièce, laissant le sorcier derrière lui. Toujours aussi immobile. Lorsqu'ils se recroisaient, ils restaient silencieux, comme s'ils avaient peur que le moindre mots provoques un nouvel affrontement, comme s'ils étaient honteux de ce qui étaient arrivés. Le cycle infernal continua quelques temps. Jusqu'à cet après-midi où la dispute à peine débutée, se désamorça seule. Ils parlèrent tous le restant du jour et se séparèrent le soir pour rejoindre leur chambre, presque étonnés d'avoir pu se parler simplement. Sans éclats de voix. Surpris d'y avoir même trouvé un certain plaisir à le faire. Mettant un moment à réaliser qu'ils souhaitaient même que cela recommence. Un nouveau jeu se mit en place. Aucun ne voulant reconnaître son envie véritable, ils déclenchaient alors sciemment une dispute, qui ne s'envolait jamais plus loin, car ils la transformaient toujours en véritable discussion. Un échange entre deux êtres civilisés, sans insultes, sans piques, sans remarques blessantes. Juste le plaisir de parler avec l'autre. Les sujets furent diverses et variés. Il y eut des sourires échangés, et même des éclats de rire. Ils étaient deux êtres qui se découvraient. Les elfes de maison osèrent à nouveau se montrer devant eux. Rien n'était prémédité, ils se laissaient juste porter par les liens qui se tissaient peu à peu entre eux. Chaque pas fait l'un vers l'autre semblait couler de source. Ils se contentaient de vivre. Certains diront que leur situation était romantique. Ce n'est pas du romantisme, c'est de la vie. Salazar le conduisit à son laboratoire. Harry lui sourit heureux, et fit fondre son meilleur chaudron. Il fut chassé définitivement de la pièce à coup de grimoire. Il y eut beaucoup d'éclats de rire ce jour-là. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient pas amants, ils étaient tout simplement.

Puis vint le premier rêve, le premier matin où Harry se réveilla en sueur, excité comme jamais après avoir rêvé de Salazar. Il évita le fondateur tout le matin, gêné, mal à l'aise. Celui-ci ne posa aucune question, ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de le regarde. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dehors, à traîner dans les environs.

Un jour, ils se baignèrent dans la rivière qui traversait la propriété, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, trempés, souriants, complices, des visiteurs les attendaient. Harry rencontra le ministre de la magie de l'époque. Salazar avait des ennuis. Accusé de magie noire, et de crime contre la communauté magique. Accusé du meurtre de Godric par empoisonnement. Ce jour-là, Harry se surprit à attaquer le premier ministre sans sa baguette. Salazar du s'interposer entre les deux, et le ministre quitta le manoir escorté par la botte du fondateur, sa joue virant au bleu. Une fois seul, Salazar cria, Harry lui répondit. Leurs magies firent trembler les murs de manoirs. Et Salazar le saisit par la nuque pour prendre ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser violent, exigent, un baiser dénué de tendresse qui lui meurtrit la bouche, rougit ses lèvres. Mais Harry y répondit avec toute sa hargne, toute son énergie. Ils s'étaient séparés. Leur esprit et leurs sens en surchauffe. Ils se séparèrent et tournèrent les talons pour quitter la pièce d'un même mouvement. Sans un regard en arrière. Il ne s'était rien passé. De plus, c'était interdit, ils n'avaient pas le droit et ne _pouvaient_ pas. Et si jamais ça ne suffisait pas, la fin était inéluctable. C'était impossible, voué à l'échec avant même que ça ne commence. Salazar s'enferma de longues heures dans son labo, Harry explora les jardins plus en profondeur.

Leurs rapports furent tendus quelques temps, puis tous redevint comme avant. Avant l'incident qui n'avait jamais existé. La nuit, ses rêves continuaient de le hanter. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'il apprenait sur Salazar l'enchantait, il recherchait de plus en plus sa présence. Il en était dépendant. Son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, sa tête se levait toute seule pour croiser son regard, ses lèvres lui souriaient, ses doigts le frôlaient par accident…Il devenait fou…Ses yeux s'égaraient souvent sur sa silhouette, alimentant ses rêves et fantasmes. Salazar était beau. Vraiment…Il adorait la manière dont ses cheveux bruns jouaient sur sa nuque, la mettant en valeur. La manière dont ses longs doigts fins saisissait une plume, avec une délicatesse toute aérienne. Il aimait…lui. Il l'aimait. Parfois, alors que son regard s'égarait vers lui, sans qu'il en s'en rende compte, comme s'il était naturel de le chercher des yeux, il croisait ses prunelles d'outremer, posées sur lui. L'homme aussi l'observait. Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque, lorsqu'il errait dans le jardin, sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il somnolait sur un des fauteuils pour avoir voulut l'attendre, attendre qu'il sorte de son laboratoire. De plus en plus fréquemment, leurs regards se croisaient, avec la même lueur dans le regard. Une étincelle chaude. Du désir, du plaisir de se sentir observer par l'autre. Ce devint un jeu. Une sorte de chasse entre eux. Une chasse aussi cruelle pour l'un que pour l'autre. Un jeu de faux semblant dans lequel ils étaient tous deux perdant…

Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Ca ne dura pas. Entre eux, la tension monta. Il devint plus difficile d'ignorer ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Quand on se sentait craquer, on se rappelait toutes les bonnes raisons qui faisaient qu'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas. A la fin du premier mois, Salazar se rappela qui il était vraiment. Salazar Slytherin. Et personne, aucune règle, aucune conventions ne lui dictait sa conduite. Harry lisait. Assis sur le terrasse dans une des chaises en bois, il lisait, loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver. Il se souvenait en détail de ce livre, car il s'agissait d'un livre d'histoire. Un livre aussi assommant que les cours de Binns, à se demander pourquoi il l'avait pris dans la bibliothèque, pour s'occuper l'esprit à n'en pas douter. Il n'entendit pas Salazar arriver, mais il sentit le changement brusque d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Une main ferme le livre. Une de ses mains qu'il avait apprit à adorer, qu'il se plaisait à imaginer sur lui, sans se faire d'illusion quand à la possibilité que ça arrive. Levant les yeux, Harry avait croisés ceux de celui qui deviendrait bientôt son amant. Il s'était laissé conduire dans sa chambre. Pas besoin de mots. Il avait compris. Cette nuit-là, il avait tour à tour haït, maudit, bénit, sa patience. Salazar l'avait torturé longuement de ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue... Sa voix avait murmuré des mots d'encouragement à son oreille. Salazar avait fait des merveilles sur lui. Harry avait soupiré, gémit, supplié, imploré, crié, hurlé, maudit. Son amant avait joué avec son corps, comme on joue d'un instrument précieux. Il empêcha Harry de le toucher, cette fois-ci. Et le plaisir avait embrumé son esprit, fait tourné sa tête, le survivant avait complètement perdu pied. Quand Salazar avait daigné le laisser tranquille, il était épuisé, incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer correctement, flottant dans un univers cotonneux. Ca l'avait fait rire gentiment. Ce rire dénué de moquerie, dénué d'ironie qui paraissait la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles. Harry s'était endormit, blottit contre lui. Il souriait dans son sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là. Salazar était patient, trop pour son propre bien. Ce n'était pas par gentillesse ou je ne sais quelle excuse ridicule qu'il avait refusé de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Simplement, Salazar aimait prendre son temps. Il voulait découvrir le brun entièrement, l'envoûter totalement, avant de posséder son corps. Chaque nuit, Harry se perdait dans les draps de satin. Il eut l'occasion de découvrir à son tour chaque parcelle de ce corps aimé, guidé par cette voix, qui à elle seule suffisait à le faire frissonner. Harry lui appartenu enfin entièrement le matin suivant. Ce fut l'apothéose, le bouquet final. Salazar avait tellement fait monter la tension, que la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement lui était douloureux. Le fondateur était véritablement maître dans son art, un virtuose… Il n'avait pas regretté. Dieu non, il ne pouvait pas regretter ça.

Les jours s'égrenèrent sans véritable changement, peuplés de découvertes et de redécouvertes. Harry se sentait libéré d'un poids d'une tension. Il avait oublié…Comme de nombreux amants destinés à un funeste destin, il avait oublié ce qui l'attendait. Le sorcier rencontre Rowena Serdaigle, un pur hasard, ce fut une charmante rencontre, et une charmante jeune femme qu'il découvrit étonnement jeune. Salazar fut le seul à ne pas être enchanté de cette rencontre. Il avait découvert un nouveau sentiment. La jalousie. Pas la jalousie pour un bien, la jalousie d'une réussite. Non, la Jalousie. Une chose qui avait amusé Harry. Le séjour de Rowena invitée au manoir fut écourté. Elle ne découvrit jamais les liens qui unissaient Salazar et son mystérieux invité. Trop innocente pour cela. Et Salazar se vengea à sa manière.

Il aurait pu s'installer une routine entre eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Chaque jour se voulait différent du précédent. Ils se voulaient insouciants, mais comment oublier que le temps leur était sûrement compté?

Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre si c'était possible. Aucun serment, aucun promesse, rien ne fut échangé. Les trois petits mots qui symbolisaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ne furent jamais prononcés. Et ni Harry, ni Salazar n'en ressentirent le besoin. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à savoir. Et puis…leurs sentiments ne pouvaient se limiter à trois petits mots. Trois mots si banals quand on y songe…

_Je t'aime_…

Des mots si facilement utilisés qu'ils en perdaient tous leurs sens.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! _

C'était aussi une manière vaine de se protéger, de se voiler la face…L'espoir de moins souffrir quand le moment viendrait. Une belle illusion à laquelle même eux ne croyaient pas vraiment…

Les hommes du ministères revinrent et cette fois-ci, sans baguette, Harry ne pu rien faire. Ils perdirent trois jours et trois nuits. Salazar revint. Plus fort et puissant que jamais. La prison ne l'avait pas affaiblie, elle l'avait fortifié. Changer une faiblesse en une force, se servir de ses faiblesses pour réussir…. Personne ne l'avait sortit de prison. Il était sortit tout seul. Sans demander la permission. Salazar avait gentiment patienté 3 jours. Personne n'était venu, personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi on l'avait arrêté, et personne ne savait apparemment qu'il était là. Jugé et condamné sans procès. Alors il était sortit. Il s'était évadé. Et Harry l'avait retrouvé. Une petite séparation comparée à ce qui les attendait, mais déjà si douloureuse…

Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'aimèrent de plus belle, vivant le plus intensément possible, jusqu'à….

Jusqu'à ce que le temps se rappelle à eux.

Harry tomba malade. Gravement malade. Et Salazar ne pu rien faire sinon rester avec lui et tenter de soulager au maximum sa douleur.

Pourquoi croyez-vous que personne n'a remonté le temps plus loin que quelques heures, quelques jours? Le monde à ses lois, lois que l'on ne peut enfreindre et qu'il se charge lui-même d'appliquer…

Harry n'existait pas à cette époque, il n'était même pas né, n'avait aucun corps, aucune âme...il n'avait pas à rester ici. Le monde reprenait ses droits. Exactement deux mois jours pour jours, minutes pour minutes, après son arrivée, dans un dernier gémissement de douleur, dans un dernier regard désespéré, dans une dernière larme échappée, Harry disparut

Il se matérialisa là où il aurait du être.

A poudlard.

A minuit.

Seul.

_-_

¤

_- _

Une larme unique coula de ses yeux fermés, courant sur sa tempe, pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Une douleur cuisante enflamma ses joues.

On le baffait méthodiquement.

Quel imbécile…

Etait-ce son nom où celui d'un autre qu'on appelait désespérément?

_Harry… _

Oui, c'était bien le sien…

Une autre larme rejoignit la première.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Aujourd'hui, son cœur était mort, il était mort.

Le feu sur ses joues grandissait, alors que le reste de son corps se refroidissait lentement.

Pourquoi vivre?

Quel intérêt de vivre seul, à nouveau?

En cette nuit du 2 décembre, deux mois exactement après son départ, alors qu'il aurait pu survivre à une chute dans le lac gelé, Harry Potter, survivant et vainqueur de Voldemort, se laissa mourir. C'est sans aucun remords qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Dans la mort, l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres bleuies.

Il lui avait semblé entendre un murmure à son oreille.

_Kitten… _

Le surnom qui avait remplacé les trois mots…Peut-être pourraient-ils les dire maintenant?

_-_

**Finde la partie 1.**

_Et voilà c'est finit. C'était censé être un one-shot...Maiiiis ma bêta a achevé de me reconvaincre de mettre une suite. _

Conseil de l'auteur mode limace sur son clavier: dormez la nuit ZZzzZzzZ….


	2. Kitten 2

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre: **Yaoi/slash, hétéro, récits de romances, drama: une Bonne dose soyez averti, voyage temporel, léger lime plus sous entendu qu'autre chose…

**Couple:** Mon couple fétiche. Et un autre que vous n'avez je pense jamais ou très peu vu.

Avertissement: Il y a du drama à gogo pour le début de cette fic, et peut-être que cette partie pourrait en déranger certain. C'est drama de chez drama! Alors je préfère avertir. Peut-être pour rien, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non? ;)

_Note:_ Il reste un ou deux, ou peut-être trois chapitres avant la fin. Qui sait vraiment? Pas moi. Du moins, pas un mot ne franchira mes lèvres. Installez-vous confortablement, j'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage.

Résumé: Harry Potter tombe dans le lac, gelé. Il était seul à nouveau. C'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il avait traversé les couloirs du temps. Il avait aimé, oui, Harry avait osé l'aimer _lui, _il avait cru être aimé, ils avaient été deux. Il était mort.

**--------------- **

**Kitten.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

_Partie 2 _

_- _

Des fleurs fraîchement coupées reposaient sur la terre battue, des gouttes de rosées finissant de sécher sur leurs corolles. Des tulipes bleues. A une époque, elles avaient été ses fleurs préférées. Avant de la connaître. Elle. Une fleur parmi les fleurs, tellement timide au milieu de toutes ses consoeurs resplendissantes, elle qui n'était encore qu'un bouton pas encore éclot. Pourtant, il lui avoua n'avoir vu qu'elle. Il était gentil de vouloir lui faire plaisir.

Quand il était encore là, il n'avait de cesse de la flatter, que ce soit par la parole, son regard ou ses gestes. Tout était louange pour elle. Ce petit bourgeon timide qui grandissait, plus resplendissant de jours en jours sous ses bons soins. Il fut le premier à aimer. Elle ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils aimèrent. Ensemble. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, suscitant surprises et nombres murmures. Elle se plaisait à dire que leur amour était comme une petite flamme qui dansait sous le feu de leurs émotions, et qu'il fallait le plus possible la préserver. Elle voyait, bien, elle, que son regard s'égarait parfois, vers les parures des autres fleurs avec leurs couleurs plus chatoyantes, leurs parfums envoûtant. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle savait. Ces mêmes parfums qu'elle retrouvait parfois le soir sur la peau de son amant. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien. Car au creux de ses mains, elle gardait la flamme fragile de leur amour. Leur amour qui dépassait tout cela. Ils s'aimaient. Il l'aimait. Et elle le croyait, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il n'y avait quelle qui avait droit à _ce_ regard. Qu'importe ce corps qu'elle devait partager avec d'autres fleurs. Il n'était qu'un homme faible. Lui-même le savait. Il ne savait pas résister, elle le remarquait bien. Mais à défaut d'avoir l'exclusivité de ce corps si parfait, elle avait celle de son cœur. Et c'était tous ce qu'il lui fallait à notre timide bourgeon.

Sur son passage, on murmurait, c'était bien elle qui avait cette bague de fiançailles au doigt, mais c'était avec d'autres qu'il batifolait dans les prés. On avait pitié d'elle.

_Pauvre petit bourgeon. _

Comment pouvait-elle supporter ça?

_Pauvre petit bourgeon. _

Tous le savaient, tous le voyaient, tous tentaient de la réconforter. Mais elle était heureuse, elle. Il l'aimait.

_Pauvre petit bourgeon qui n'a jamais éclot. _

Etait-il possible de supporter ce châtiment indéfiniment? Etait-il possible de continuer à partager ce qu'elle chérissait si tendrement? Ce qu'elle adorait, adulait, louait? Pouvait-on vraiment être aussi compréhensif?

_Pauvre, pauvre petit bourgeon qui ne pourra jamais éclore. _

Leur amour l'avait rendu plus forte. Sa corolle pointait le bout du bourgeon. Un bourgeon sur le point d'éclore, mais dont les feuilles se flétrissaient déjà… Ce même amour, l'empêchait à jamais de s'épanouir pleinement. Pouvait-on éclore quand celui pour lequel envie va butiner d'autres fleurs malgré tous ses efforts?

_Pauvre petit bourgeon qui se meurt lentement sans que personne ne fasse rien. _

Elle se flétrissait avant même d'avoir vu le jour, la fleur. Que serait-elle devenue? Une rose plantureuse? Une discrète pensée? Une chatoyante orchidée? Un lys gorgé de soleil?

Elle se désespérait jours après jours, voyant son amant continuer ses escapes, lui promettant à chaque fois que celle-ci serait la dernière. Elle n'était pas dupe. Jamais il ne changerait. Plus maintenant. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir son amour complètement. L'ombre d'une autre fleur planerait toujours entre eux. Et au creux de ses mains, elle voyait la flamme de son amour plus fragile que jamais, maladive, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle souffrait, oh oui, elle souffrait. Ils s'aimaient. Toujours. Mais un poison prenait petit à petit possession d'elle, distillée par son tendre amour à son insu. L'avait-il vu dépérir tout au long du jour? C'était-il inquiété comme ses amis l'avaient fait alors que chaque matin son regard se faisait plus terne, même en sa présence? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Son idylle se transformait peu à peu en un cycle infernal pour le pauvre bourgeon qui n'avait jamais été préparé à subir ça. On avait assisté à son tourment sans oser intervenir. Et bientôt il avait été trop tard. Trop tard pour sauver l'homme ou la femme. Trop tard pour leur venir en aide et déjouer les rouages du destin qui se refermerait bientôt sur eux.

_-_Hum…Huuuuuum…Huum….

Le murmure d'une mélodie lancinante, une berceuse oubliée de son enfance, franchissait ses pâles lèvres closes. Agenouillée, sa robe parfaitement arrangée autour d'elle sur la terre humide, ses mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, le dos bien droit comme une petite fille élevée, elle se balançait lentement au rythme de ces notes. Un couteau à la lame souillée de sang reposait devant elle. Elle cessa doucement de se balancer, et ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire à la fois lointain et aimant éclaira ses lèvres. Le bourgeon s'était éteint. Une larme rouge puis une autre, tâchèrent ses joues, dessinant ses traînées écarlates sur la peau pâle. Sa main fine lissa sa robe, essuya le sang qui les tâchait. Et son regard aveugle, rouge fixa sans le voir, la pierre polie face à elle. C'était du marbre gris. Les gravures dessus avaient été recouvertes de feuilles d'or. Il lui fallait bien ça. A son amant. Son sourire s'élargit, une pointe de folie dansait devant. La flamme était toujours là…Même elle avait pris une couleur de cendre maladive. La fleur s'était fanée avant même d'éclore.

_-_ Tu vois mon amour, j'ai réussi à trouver la solution toute seule, comme une grande. Tu es fier de moi, hein? Tu me resteras fidèle maintenant. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. C'est pour nous que j'ai fait ça. On sera toujours ensemble maintenant. J'avais tous soigneusement préparé, ils étaient bon mes petites gâteaux, non? J'ai bien choisis le poison, tu es mort sans souffrir, il n'existe pas de poison plus efficace. C'est ce que Salazar disait à ses élèves.

Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres, imprégné de la folie qui avait prit possession de la jeune femme, et marquait ses traits. Elle avait été belle cette femme. Elle avait plus. Elle avait charmé. Sans en être consciente. Mais maintenant ses longs yeux blonds étaient ternes, ses beaux yeux noirs n'étaient plus, et sa peau si rose avait prit le même teint de cendre que son âme.

_Pauvre bourgeon, il est mort le bourgeon. _

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, ce n'était qu'un chuchotement adressé au mort. Elle se penchait légèrement en avant pour confier son secret, parlait d'une petite voix craintive, alors qu'elle confiait:

- Il est devenu fou lui aussi. Je l'aimais bien son neveu, il était gentil avec moi. Un si gentil garçon, oui très gentil. Il te ressemblait un peu je trouve. Les mêmes cheveux. De beaux cheveux bruns. Quel dommage qu'il soit mort. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le voir à nouveau. On s'entendait bien tu sais.

Elle se tu un instant, comme hésitant à dévoiler son secret, puis dans un petit rire enfantin, elle reprit.

- Salazar fait n'importe quoi. Il me fait peur, tu sais. Je crois bien qu'il est devenu complètement fou. Hihi, et le pire c'est que personne ne le sait. Je suis la seule. Il est devenu si méchant! Si tu l'entendais, si tu le voyais! Il veut tuer tout le monde, surtout les moldus et fils de moldus .Si tu savais! Hihi…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourchasse ainsi, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'aura. Moi je sais. Je le sais moi. Il aurait du faire comme moi. Il ne veut plus me voir maintenant. Oh, Helga est bien venue me voir, un peu avant ton enterrement. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Personne! Sauf peut-être Salazar. Il doit pouvoir lui. Mais je ne lui dirais rien! Personne ne t'arrachera plus à moi! Tu m'appartiens! Nous nous aimons! Pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps! Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui me l'avais juré, Godric? Oh Godric, si tu savais comme je t'aime. C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça. Pour toi et toi seul uniquement. Mon amour…

Une légère brise fit se coucher ses herbes hautes qui s'étendaient autour de la tombe, seuls témoins de cette étrange confession…

Elle continua de parler, encore et encore, à son amant invisible, à son amant disparut, elle-même égarée dans sa folie.

_Où est donc passé ce bourgeon si prometteur? _

_- _

¤

_- _

Il faisait froid. Etait-ce ça là mort? Un grand froid qui vous enveloppe de la tête au pied? Une douce langueur qui vous étreint? Qu'état-ce donc la mort? La fin de tous? Il espérait que non. Il voulait le revoir. Lui. Le centre de son existence. Son unique raison d'être. Ou de ne plus être? Il était tout pour lui.

_Salazar? Où es-tu Salazar? C'est pour toi que je suis ici, c'est pour toi seul que j'ai fait tous ça! Salazar! _

Ses appels désespérés ne franchirent pas ses lèvres closes. Un mort peut-il parler?

Pas un bruit, pas un son tout autour.

Il était seul.

Il avait froid.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Il ne voulait que lui.

Quel intérêt d'être mort s'il ne pouvait même pas rejoindre son amant? Aucun.

_Salazar! Salazar! _

Aucunes réponses.

Mais l'entendait-on? Oh pitié oui. Faites qu'il l'entende! Qu'il entende l'appel de son cœur qui se mourrait lentement de son absence.

_Oh, Salazar! _

Il priait de tout son cœur de toute son âme. Son âme qui pleurait, gémissait, hurlait, appelait en vain pour le retour de l'être aimé.

Mais il était seul.

Encore.

Si seul…

_Salazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! _

Des sanglots désespérés lui échappaient, reflets de sa propre douleur. Un mort peut-il pleurer? Un mort peut-il souffrir comme lui souffrait? Lui le faisait.

_Dieu, pourquoi donc exister si je ne peux me rapprocher à nouveau de toi? Si je ne peux encore sentir ta chaleur contre la mienne, tes sentiments, ta tendresse m'envelopper? _

_Salazar… _

Il se replia sur lui même, recroquevillé dans le point le plus reculé. Le plus reculé de quoi? De son âme? Son esprit? De son être? Il se recroquevilla c'est tout. Sa douleur l'écrasait tout entier, le frappait comme des millions de lames chauffées à blanc. Plus son absence s'éternisait, plus il avait l'impression que son cœur mourrait enserré dans un étau. Il allait mourir. Mourir à nouveau de douleur, de désespoir. Si son amant ne venait pas, il allait s'éteindre. Comme dévoré par la flamme de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

C'était dur, trop dur.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la souffrance, comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert de toute son existence. Et tous ses mots, tous ses sanglots, toutes ses prières, toutes ses larmes, ses hurlements, étaient tournés vers une seule et même personne. Le seul qui aurait pu mettre fin à son enfer. Mais il n'était pas là. Et lui mourrait doucement de milles morts sans lui.

_Salazar, Salazar, Salazar, Salazar… _

Pitié que ça c'arrête. Que toute cette douleur cesse, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Pitié, pitié que tout s'arrête. Qu'on en finisse, je vous en prie. Il avait mal, trop mal. Si mal…

Jamais personne n'avait autant souffert, il le savait. Ce n'était pas possible de souffrir autant.

_Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié… _

C'était comme si on le prenait le cœur à main nue pour l'extraire de sa poitrine. Il se sentait mourir mille fois mais la délivrance ne venait jamais. C'était une agonie sans fin.

Personne n'entendait les hurlements désespérés de son âme qui se mourrait.

_NoooOOOOOOON! SALAZAAAAAAAR! _

Un dernier cri, un dernier hurlement, une dernière plainte désespéré, un appel vain.

Et son univers ne devint que vagues de douleurs et de souffrances qui s'abattaient sur lui de plus en plus fortes.

Il ne pouvait plus penser.

Il se perdait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça c'était trop dur. Il était trop épuiser pour lutter.

_Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. _

Voilà ce à quoi se résumait son esprit.

_Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. _

Il avait gémit, supplié, hurlait, suffoqué, murmurait, imploré…Rien n'avait arrêté cette douleur. Il n'était plus qu'une masse de souffrance pure livrée aux mains de son tourmenteur.

Ses tourmenteurs.

Son esprit n'y résisterait pas si ça continuait.

Puis soudain, ce fut comme si on cessait de tirer sur son cœur pour l'arracher d'un coup sec.

Noir.

Puis plus rien

_………………… _

_- _

¤

_- _

Sur le lit blanc, le corps gelé d'Harry se cambra brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que de sa bouche grande ouverte jaillissait un hurlement de douleur muet. Son corps retomba en arrière secoué de spasmes, contrecoup du sort qu'il venait de subir.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, tous les regards fixés sur lui.

Mais il resta parfaitement immobile.

Sa poitrine restait obstinément figée.

Ses yeux ne se refermèrent pas, mais restèrent vides de toutes émotions, de toutes vies.

Harry Potter, survivant, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

…était mort.

Et le resterait.

_-_ Non. Non! NOOOON! Il ne mourra pas! Je lui interdis! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir!

Un poing s'éleva, abandonnant les méthodes magiques, et s'abattit sur la poitrine bleuie par le froid. Il se leva à nouveau alors que les hurlements continuaient.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! Vous êtes folle?

_-_ Il ne mourra pas! IL NE MOURRA PAS!

Des bras puissants empêchèrent le poing de s'abattre à nouveau. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse. Elle mordit, griffa, hurla, menaça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure! Mais ils furent bientôt plusieurs à la retenir. Et elle fut maîtrisée.

_-_Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, calmez-vous… On ne peut plus rien faire. Laissez-le…

La voix plus grave se voulait ferme, rassurante. Mais une fêlure résonnait à chaque mot qui s'écoulait hors de sa gorge.

_-_Il est mort. Répéta-t-il.

Et Merlin savait que même à lui, ça faisait mal.

Remus Lupin attira Hermione dans ses bras et la berça doucement, pour la réconforter. Se réconforter lui aussi. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en échos à celles de la jeune femme qui nichée contre sa poitrine, agrippait sa robe en sanglotant désespérément.

Une ambiance lourde régnait dans l'infirmerie. Une atmosphère sombre.

D'une main tremblante, l'infirmière recouvrit son patient le plus régulier d'un drap blanc. Une main ridée se pressa son épaule pour partager sa douleur. Les yeux d'ordinaires brillant de malice du directeur, brillaient à présent de douleur.

Harry Potter était mort.

Et il s'était laissé mourir sans qu'ils n'aient rien pu faire.

Ils allaient tous devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce blanche, uniquement entrecoupé par les sanglots désespérés de l'élève de Gryffindor.

Il allait falloir apprendre la nouvelle aux autres, au reste du monde.

Dumbledore après une dernière pression sur l'épaule de Pomfresh, ôta sa main. Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, les épaules voûtées. C'est lui qui allait devoir sans charger. Les rares tableaux présents dans l'infirmerie n'osaient plus bouger, et celui posté devant, le suivit longuement du regard.

Un élève était mort aujourd'hui.  
C'était une Grande personne qui méritait d'être connue.

Et elle était morte seule.

_- _

¤

_- _

La douleur était enfin partit, le laissant tranquille. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté prostré sur lui même, dans son coin. Son esprit en lambeaux encore marqué par ce qu'il venait de subir. Il se berçait doucement comme pour se réconfortait. Mais ne bougeait pas plus.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle revienne s'il s'avisait de marquer sa présence.

La Douleur…

Il était incapable d'assembler ses idées.

Il était incapable de penser.

Il était incapable…

De faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors il resta là. Sans bouger, sans penser. Il était juste…là. Comme s'il n'existait plus.

Mais existait-il vraiment? Pouvait-il encore prétendre exister?

Il voulait juste…

…Il ne savait pas…il ne savait plus…

Rien.

Il voulait juste…rien.

C'est tout.

Et le temps s'écoula. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures des siècles s'égrenèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Combien de temps exactement? Il ne savait pas. Un jour? Une éternité? Quelle importance…? Le temps passait, et lui petit à petit rassemblait les morceaux de son esprit que la douleur avait éparpillé, ses blessures se refermèrent. Ce fut long, ce fut lent, ce fut laborieux. Mais ça arriva. Il faudrait du temps encore avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Combien?

Il l'ignorait…et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il se contentait d'être tout simplement, sans jamais sortir de son apathie.

Le souvenir de cette souffrance le hantait encore.

Elle avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son esprit que même le temps ne pourrait effacer. Mais être pourrait peut-être l'atténuer. Une visage qui hantait toujours son esprit, parfois plus ou moins présent, il était toujours là en lui. Cette chose précieuse qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Il était seul.

Mais, malgré tout, des échos lointains commencèrent à lui parvenir. Ils se transformèrent en murmures inaudibles, mais de plus en plus puissant.

Il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Il n'était pas le seul ici.

Ils y en avaient bien d'autres. Aucun n'étaient pareil, aucun n'étaient non plus identique à lui, mais ils étaient là.

Et lui, chaque secondes, sentait leurs présences avec plus de précision.

Un jour, il redressa enfin la tête, et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était à nouveau…

Lui.

Harry Potter.

Etait-il mort?

Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

Il était.

Tout simplement.

Lentement, il se redressa et bientôt fut debout.

Un mort peut-il se lever? Un mort peut-il bouger. Un mort a-t-il un corps? L'âme, l'esprit a-t-il une forme?

Quelque soit la réponse, lui s'était redressé.

Son regard voulut parcourir les environs.

Il était à la recherche d'un seul visage, d'une seule voix, d'une seule présence.

_Salazar. Es-tu ici, Salazar? Ai-je une chance de te trouver? _

Tant de questions aucunes réponses.

Harry ne voyait pas de visages.

Harry ne voyait plus.

Il était aveugle.

Un mort peut-il être aveugle? Est-ce possible?

Pourtant, il entendait, il sentait, il percevait…Des présences, des mouvements, des bruits, le frôlement d'une bise fraîche…

Mais rien, il ne voyait rien.

Harry voyageait à présent dans les ténèbres.

_- _

¤

_- _

Le monde était en deuil. Le monde savait. Harry Potter était mort. Il l'avait appris le monde. Le monde était triste. Le monde s'était empressé à son enterrement. Le monde s'était désespéré de sa disparition si tragique.

Le monde n'était qu'un connard infini.

Un connard doublé d'un hypocrite.

Ah, il avait beau dos le monde de se désespérer d'avoir perdu son héro international!

La nouvelle du survivant avait fait la une des journaux pendant toute une semaine, on s'était arraché les détails les plus morbides, les plus croustillants pour appâter les lecteurs.

_Venez, venez, nous on vous dévoilera ce que vous n'avez jamais su sur le Harry Potter! _

Le monde avait déclaré le deux décembre jour de deuil! Et un jour férié en plus un!

Il avait beau dos le monde!

Les gens se jetaient sur tout ce qui se rapportait au survivant disparut. Et ces articles se multipliaient: figurines, savons, serviettes, tee-shirt, tasses à café, balais…Il y avait de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Le monde se morfondait de la mort d'Harry Potter.

Le ministre de la magie avait même fait son éloge funèbre. Les gens racontaient partout combien ils l'avaient soutenu dans ses épreuves; Peu à peu, tous s'appropriaient le survivant.

Le monde n'était qu'un enfoiré de première.

Albus Dumbledore saisit la bouteille de scotch bien entamée sur son bureau. Il la porta à ses lèvres, et la vida d'un seul trait, et d'un même mouvement, jeta son cadavre par dessus épaule. Elle rejoignit nombre de ses consoeurs qui avaient subies le même sort.

Monde de couillons.

Monde merde.

Demain, le directeur aurait la gueule de bois de sa vie.

Il emmerdait le monde.

Il se saisit d'une autre bouteille, sa dernière de neuve, il allait devoir demander à Dobby de lui en apporter d'autre. A moins qu'il n'essaye la vodka cette fois-ci. Le sorcier se leva.

Le monde attendait sa déclaration dans la grande salle.

Et déclaration il allait se faire la joie de faire.

Vive le monde.

Ce fut un sorcier décoré de l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe passablement éméché, et remonté, qui s'adressa à la presse ce soir-là.

La moitié des journalistes en ressortirent avec les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. L'autre essayait de se convaincre qu'ils avaient mal compris les paroles pourtant très clairement martelées par le directeur.

Le monde préféra censurer cette déclaration.

Le monde ne voulait pas souiller ses chastes oreilles par ses paroles impures et indignes.

Vive le monde.

Personne ne réussit à empêcher le directeur de continuer à vider joyeusement la réserve d'alcool de Poudlard. Et les professeurs avaient rapidement fait évacuer les premières années si innocentes dès le début du discours.

Fuck le monde.

_- _

¤

_- _

Harry marchait.

Il ne voyait rien.

Harry marchait.

Il n'y avait rien.

Il marchait.

Et une seule personne occupait ses pensées.

_Salazar… _

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il crut percevoir un murmure lointain.

Ce n'était pas son nom.  
C'était mieux, bien mieux.

_Kitten… _

Son cœur s'affola, fit des cabrioles dans sa poitrine et il accéléra le pas. Il avait jusqu'à présent eu l'impression de parcourir un couloir sans fin. Mais ce murmure qui avait résonné à ses oreilles était la lumière au fond du tunnel.

Il pressa le pas.

_Salazar. _

_- _

**Fin de la partie 2 **

_**- **_

Voilà, une autre partie de finie, un peu plus courte mais je pouvais pas rallonger sans risquer d'empiéter sur le chap. suivant.. °voit les regards déprimés de certains°euh…je vous assure que c'est plus joyeux par la suite? Sissi. Normalement. :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ma chtite fic.

* * *

**Coin reviews:**

**Onarluca : **Chuuut! Après elle va croire qu'elle a toujours raisooon °non je rigole ;) ° Un happy end? où ça un happy end?merci pour ta revieeew

**Thealie**: Merci beaucouuup c'est gentiiiil °rosit°

**alinemcb54** Compte sur moi ;)

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, même sans reviewer. J'espère que le

° chap vous a plu. Kiss. 


	3. Kitten 3

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre: **Yaoi/slash, hétéro, récits de romances, drama: une Bonne dose soyez averti, voyage temporel, léger lime plus sous entendu qu'autre chose…

**Couple:** Mon couple fétiche. Et un autre que vous n'avez je pense jamais ou très peu vu.

_Note:_ Sérieux. J'ai du mal à faire venir le happy end. Je crois que je suis dans ma période drama °va plancher sur la question° Normalement, c'est l'avant-dernière partie. :)

Résumé: Harry Potter tombe dans le lac, gelé. Il était seul à nouveau. C'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il avait traversé les couloirs du temps. Il avait aimé, oui, Harry avait osé l'aimer _lui, _il avait cru être aimé, ils avaient été deux. Il était mort.

**--------------- **

**Kitten.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

_Partie 3 _

_- _

Il avait marché, marché, marché…Sans jamais en voir la fin…Du tunnel. Celui qu'il avait l'impression de longer depuis une éternité. Celui qui devait le mener à Salazar…Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, il avait l'impression de sentir son but s'éloigner. Pourtant, même si tout était noir autour de lui, il _savait_ qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Mais c'était…c'était…comme s'il marchait sur place. Il ne pouvait pas avancer. Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Son esprit avait fini par le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas espérer le rattraper. Il était condamné à rester ici, à sentir sa présence au loin, à croire entendre sa voix, tout en sachant que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait le rejoindre. Une fois, il avait cru le sentir là, tout proche de lui, son souffle effleurant délicatement sa nuque. Son cœur, s'il avait un cœur, avait bondit comme pour le rejoindre. Mais non. _Il_ avait la même aura de puissance. Mais ce n'était pas _lui_. Cette aura-là était trop teintée de tristesse. Un nom lui venait aux lèvres. Pas le sien. Un autre….Il savait instinctivement qui était là. Qui était si triste. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui….Godric...Qui comme les murmures l'enveloppant au gré de sa marche, qui allaient et venaient, s'éloigna.

Il était seul.

Etait-ce son karma qui voulait ça?

Etait-il inscrit quelque part dans les étoiles qui fascinaient tant les centaures, que Harry Potter devait être seul pour toujours?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi!

Harry continuait d'avancer. Ou du moins de faire tout comme. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, qu'il renonce. Salazar était son âme. Son cœur n'était pas près à l'abandonner. Il lui appartenait. Et son cœur lui appartiendrait à jamais.

_Salazar… _

Et même s'il lui était impossible de le rejoindre, le sorcier continuerait à avancer. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Jusqu'à ce que lui-même disparaisse. Car tant qu'il continuerait d'exister, Harry continuerait à marcher. Pour le rejoindre. Lui. Son seul maître. Son seul esclave.

_- _

¤

_- _

Harry avait disparut. Harry était repartit. Harry était mort… Etrange comme son esprit pouvait tourner au ralentit…Digne d'Helga qui s'était toujours pâmée devant Godric. Pauvre Helga. Le sieur gryffondor ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé qu'à Rowena.

Les sentiments.

Il n'y avait rien de plus incontrôlables, rien de plus dangereux, rien de plus mystérieux. Et rien qu'il ne haïssait plus. Tout aurait tellement était plus facile si les sentiments n'existaient pas. Ce n'était pas la peste, la choléra ou même les moldus le plus grand maux du monde, mais bien les sentiments. Et même lui, y avait succombé. On le disait rusé, eux étaient traîtres. Ils ne vous attaquaient pas par derrière, mais s'infiltraient en vous si discrètement que lorsque vous vous apercevait de leurs présences…il est trop tard. Le mal est déjà fait.

Tout avait commencé par l'arrivée inattendue d'Harry, et tout avait pris fin avec sa disparition. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Salazar du reconnaître, en son fort intérieur car personne ne le saurait jamais, qu'il s'était laissé avoir par les sentiments. Oh oui, ils l'avaient eu en beauté et maintenant, son cœur saignait. La douleur qu'il éprouvait depuis la disparition d'Harry n'était pas seulement mentale, il la ressentait dans tous son corps, de tout son être. Il avait tué deux de ses meilleurs elfes ce matin. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait qui le mérite. Salazar se sentait, comme un bateau sans amarre, partir à la dérive. Il s'était habitué au Kitten, à sa présence auprès de lui, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du, tout Slytherin qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas du. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Il était incapable de continuer à vivre sans lui. C'était ridicule, risible, et il tuerait certainement la première personne qui oserait le sous entendre, mais les faits étaient là.

Salazar défiait quiconque de deviner ce qu'il lui arrivait. La douleur qui l'engloutissait un peu plus chaque matin. Il était parfaitement maître de ses émotions, du moins en apparence. Cette maîtrise était sa fierté. Elle avait toujours été un avantage indéniable sur ses adversaires, et les autres. Son attitude constamment ironique et hautaine, froide à présent, cette distance qu'il maintenait envers les autres, lui avait valu de l'incompréhension, mais aussi du mépris. De nombreux opposants pouvaient naître d'une mauvaise impression? Mais depuis quand se soucierait-il de ce que pense les autres? Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personnes. Et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant. Salazar Slytherin ne s'abaissait pas à dépendre des autres comme certaines personnes de sa connaissance. Il avait eu, certes, trois amis assez proches. Mais qu'est-ce donc réellement des amis? Rien. Juste des êtres dont on pouvait tirer profits. Une sorte d'échanges de bons procédés reconnus. Ce qui osait prétendre à de plus beaux sentiments, n'étaient que des naïfs qui changeraient rapidement d'avis, ou des hypocrites, ces derniers étant généralement si facilement manipulables. Voilà les règles qui régissaient les relations avec autrui. Seulement du profit.

Harry.

Avec Harry ce n'était pas pareil.

Il l'avait d'abord prit pour un enfant.

Il s'était avéré un homme, un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup à apprendre encore, mais qui en savait beaucoup plus que la plupart des sorciers. Un être étrange, qui lui rappelait sans arrêt la fée des bois de légende, qu'un moldu suicidaire s'était aventuré à lui raconter avec moult de détails malgré son dédain. Alors, fasciné par cette étrange créature qui rodait sur la tombe de son confrère, il l'avait observé. Il l'avait étudié avec le même sérieux qu'il accordé à ses expériences. Et le résultat de ses examens avait été on ne peut plus surprenant. Harry était inédit. A la fois si prévisible, et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à surprendre, même quand on savait comment il allait réagir. Salazar s'était fait l'effet d'un papillon de nuit attiré sans pouvoir se retenir par les flammes cruelles, et qui inévitablement se faisait brûler les ailes. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse faire aussi mal.

Harry…

Il n'avait pas été un ami dont il aurait abusé avec discrétion.

Il n'avait pas été un amant qu'il avait invité à sa couche pour satisfaire ses besoins, et tirer sa dose de plaisir. Non, il n'était pas cela. Harry avait partagé son lit, il avait même fait plus que ça. Harry lui avait crié dessus, Harry avait parlé de longues heures avec lui, Harry avait ri, Harry avait gémit, Harry sourit doucement, heureux. Et il lui avait répondu. Stupide faiblesse qui s'était infiltrée en lui, et dont il n'avait même pas eu honte.

Harry l'avait ensorcelé, et Salazar s'était jeté la tête la première dans ses filets, sans un regards en arrière, sans retenues. Ils ne s'étaient pas aimés. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion que se plaisait à entretenir l'homme.

C'était plus que cela. Les mots imposaient des limites à ce qui les liaient. Pas un sourire, pas un regard échangé, pas une douce étreinte. Ils étaient deux voilà tout. Harry était…la pièce de sa vie qui avait toujours manqué. Le chaînon manquant. Après son départ, sa vie s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes auquel on aurait brutalement arrachée un pilier.

Harry était à lui. Salazar était à Harry.

Deux phrases, deux noms, une vérité, un drame innommable.

Les journées lui avaient semblées longues, interminables. Les secondes se changeaient en heures. Et une heure était égale à une éternité. Que faire quand plus rien ne vous intéresse? Quand vos pensées ne sont tournées que vers un seul être? Un être que vous ne pourrez jamais revoir? Jamais serré dans vos bras? Jamais embrasser? Jamais disputer? Jamais regarder dormir la nuit en douce, alors que la lune caressait tendrement son visage? Que faire? Comment se venger du Temps? On ne pouvait se venger d'une torture infligée par une chose immatérielle. Malgré toute notre bonne volonté, toute notre haine, toute notre rancœur, toute notre douleur et toute notre désespoir, on ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement. Rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le temps guérit les blessures. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il en est l'unique responsable? Salazar voulut haïr gryffondor, d'ailleurs il place une jolie surprise à Poudlard. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Gryffondor était mort. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne détestait pas ce benêt heureux.

Peu à peu, Salazar perdit pieds.

En finir avec la vie? Jamais il n'y songea. Le suicide était la solution la plus répugnante qui soit. C'était la solution des lâches tout justes bonnes pour les moldus, pour les personnes dépourvues de tout honneur, de toute fierté. Non, définitivement pas le suicide. C'est alors qu'il passa des heures et de heures enfermés dans son labo. De la semaine qui suivit, naquirent maintes potions, maints sortilèges tous plus douloureux, plus fourbes, plus horribles les uns que les autres. De la semaine qui suivit, la magie noire imprégna le manoir, s'incrusta dans le sol et rendit malsaine l'atmosphère des lieux, prenant peu à peu possession de son maître qui n'était pas en état de se défendre contre ses effets. Ces yeux si limpides se remplir de nuages.

Et Salazar changea.

Et il se mit à haïr.

A chercher une cible où déverser sa haine sans nom, sans fin, et si douloureuse, qui dorénavant l'aveuglait.

Un moldu eut le malheur de croiser son chemin un soir d'orage, et le destin fut scellé.

Salazar avait un nouveau but dans la vie.

C'est décidé son plus grand projet allait voir le jour.

Il allait exterminer tous ces sous êtres qu'étaient les moldus. Ces impurs qui souillaient le sol à chacun de leurs pas.

Salazar se perdit.

Et personne ne fut là pour le rattraper.

Aucune main ne se tendit pour le retenir.

Il fut bientôt perdu.

Massacres sur massacres, meurtres sur meurtres, cataclysmes sur cataclysmes, la légende du mage noir naissait peu à peu après chacune de ses actions.

Et lui en riait.

Oh oui, il riait, il riait de sa douleur, il riait de sa bêtise, il riait de cette folie qui l'envahissait, lui aussi.

Il riait, et s'avançait à grands pas vers les ténèbres qui lui tendaient les bras.

Lui qui avait juste, en tout premier lieu, commit l'erreur de s'attacher à quelqu'un. De donner une partie de lui. Son cœur. Cet organe vital qui ne lui avait jamais été rendu, avait été piétiné, broyer, noyé, déchiqueté.

Et à un moment donné, dans ce cycle infernal qui naissait sous ses pas, Salazar eut conscience d'avoir perdu son âme.

Dieu que s'était facile de se convaincre de haïr.  
Pour oublier.

Pour ne plus ressentir.

Et se laisser noyer, oui, se laisser emporter pour avoir l'impression de ne plus exister que par ses actions, se laisser porter, sans réfléchir. Ne plus jamais penser pour ne plus jamais se souvenir.

S'il s'était vu, quelques mois plus tôt…

Il aurait ri.

Il aurait ri comme un dément, le dément qu'il était, le dément qu'il allait devenir. Et son rire aurait empli tout le manoir, terrifiant les elfes de maison, faisant trembler les murs.

S'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, s'il avait su qu'il ce qu'il gagnerait pour mieux perdre, s'il avait su…

Le fondateur aurait redressé le menton fièrement.

Et c'est avec fierté qu'il aurait pressé le pas pour ne pas rater son rendez-vous avec le destin.

Ignorant les règles, ignorant les mœurs, ignorant la logique, ignorant les gens, il aurait avancé.

Qui vivra verra.

Il avait vu, il avait vécut…

Et il mourut, lui aussi.

Toujours aussi fier, après un dernier massacre mémorable qui fut bannit de la mémoire des gens tellement il fut monstrueux.

Il mourut en riant, de ce rire de dément qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

Quelque part dans le nord, une femme mettait au monde un enfant, son enfant. Et cette femme complètement démente elle aussi, amoureuse, se promit de transmettre tous le savoir de son père à cet enfant, afin que se perpétue la tradition.

Et cet enfant engendra à son tour un autre enfant, qui à son tour engendra un autre enfant, et la tradition fut soigneusement respectée jusqu'à…la venue au monde d'une garçon de sang mêlé, mondialement connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

Ainsi naquit la légende de Salazar Slytherin, le défendeur de la pureté du sang.

_- _

¤

_- _

Harry se sentait étrange. Il marchait toujours. Mais il se sentait étrange. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être mort depuis longtemps. S'il n'était pas mort qu'aurait-il pu être? Certainement pas vivant. C'était une certitude.

Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière éternité. Eternité…La seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour nommer le temps qui passe. La seule manière qui semblait lui convenir malgré son ignorance totale.

Harry ne se rendit pas de suite compte que quelque chose clochait. Ses pensées étaient toujours concentrées vers une seule et unique personne, celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Salazar.

Il s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, et n'était pas près de songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à l'abandonner. N'était-il pas là pour lui? Oui. Alors même s'il avait l'impression de ne jamais avancer, il avancerait. Et puis tous les paraissait tellement étrange ici. La seule chose qui le rassurait, hormis la certitude que Salazar était quelque part _là-bas_, était que vu qu'il n'était jamais mort avant, il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit un minimum dépaysé.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Là, tout près.

Quelque chose d'étrange.

Une chose d'étrange, une chose d'innommable.

Et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas là avant.

Il courut pour s'en éloigner, mais la _chose_ était toujours là. Tout près. Si près qu'il avait l'impression de la sentir tout contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ne pouvant s'en éloigner, il voulu la rejoindre prudemment. Mais là encore, il échoua.

Harry ne pouvait pas toucher cette chose.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Mais il pouvait la _sentir_, il pouvait l'_entendre_.

Et immédiatement, il _su_ que quoi que ce soit, c'était _vivant_. Oui, vivant.

C'était chaud, il le sentait d'ici, une douce chaleur, une chaleur apaisante.

Ca _pulsait_ aussi.

Il ne savait pas comment.

Mais il l'entendait pulser régulièrement, là tout près.

Et ça aussi, c'était apaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, qu'il errait sans fin, Harry se sentit sourire.

Oui, il suivit le contour de son sourire du bout des doigts, oui, c'était bien un sourire qui étirait ainsi ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux qu'il maintenait ouvert, même s'il était incapable de voir, et se laisser laissa flotter.

Apaisé.

Ne se concentrant, il pouvait entendre la chose battre, comme si elle était à côté de son oreille.

Ainsi, il aurait pu croire, il aurait pu penser…

Que la _chose_ était un cœur.

Et cette constatation, lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Et Harry vit.

Le noir.

Mais une pénombre différente des autres.

Harry sentit.

Le bois fraîchement verni, les habits neufs.

Puis, Harry comprit.

La chose qu'il entendait battre depuis quelques instants.

La chose, c'était son cœur.

Il n'était pas mort, il était vivant.

Et le tissu mou qu'il sentait sous ses mains, sous son corps, c'était son propre cercueil.

On l'avait enterré.

Et il était vivant.

On l'avait enterré!

Bon dieu il était dans _son_ cercueil! Son propre cercueil!

Frappant le couvercle de ses poings et de ses pieds pour l'ouvrir, Harry paniqua.

Pour la première fois depuis sa…mort, ses poumons se remplirent d'air, et ses cordes vocales se mirent en mouvement.

Il hurla, hurla, hurla.

De sa voix qui ne s'était pas faite entendre depuis sa mort.

_- _

¤

-

Le docteur Bailey était un homme séduisant, mais il n'avait rien dans le crâne. Comme le disait sa défunte maman, mais son portrait se chargeait très bien de le lui rappeler, les hommes ça peut-être gentil, beau, au final, c'était toujours aussi bête. C'est pour ça que Millie ne s'était jamais marier. Elle n'avait pas besoin des hommes, elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule, et jusqu'à présent, l'avait parfaitement fait.

Millie, elle avait bien aller dans le cimetière. C'était joli un cimetière, pleins de gens venaient décorer. On pouvait avoir des fleurs gratuites dans un cimetière. Et les fleurs coûtaient chers. C'était ridicule de vendre des fleurs aussi chères pour les donner à une personne qui ne pourrait de toute façon pas en profiter. Et puis les fleurs, elles rendaient bien mieux chez elle, dans son jolie vase en céramique que son voisin lui avait offert. Un gentil monsieur ce Lupin. Un peu discret c'est tout. Il y avait plein de belles fleurs ce matin. Millie jeta un coup d'œil sur la belle tombe de marbre, c'était rare qu'il y en ait de si somptueuses. Quel dommage qu'il soit mort celui-là, il avait vraiment de jolis yeux. Des yeux verts. Comme les émeraudes. Millie aurait bien voulut avec les même. Comme certaines femmes faisaient leur marché, la femme choisissait soigneusement les fleurs qu'elle voudrait dans son bouquet. S'attardant sur certaines hésitantes, survolant d'autres, humant leurs parfums, avant de changer d'avis, revenir sa décision. Elle avait son temps Millie, personne ne venait jamais à cette heure-ci dans le cimetière. Elle pouvait poursuivre sa cueillette tranquille. Attrapant un lys blanc entre deux doigts calleux, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, tendant l'oreille. Millie hésita longuement, puis reposa vite la dernière fleur récoltée, presque craintive. Ses mains firent un signe de croix comme elle avait tant de fois vu sa mère le faire, et elle recula.

_- _Tu te fais vieille ma Millie. Voilà que tu entends un mort crier. Ce n'est pas bon ma Millie, oui ce n'est pas bon. Si le bon docteur Bailey nous entendait, il voudrait encore nous envoyer dans la maison de retraite. Et elle ne veut pas ça Millie, elle ne veut. Millie ne doit pas entendre des voix si elle veut continuer à pouvoir venir cueillir des fleurs tous les matins. Millie va rentrer chez elle, et faire comme si elle n'entendait pas le mort crier dans la tombe. Oui, Millie n'a rien entendu, Millie n'est pas folle. Millie n'est plus jeune, les os de Millie lui font parfois mal, mais pas folle, pas folle…

La femme s'éloigna de la tombe, triturant une rose entre ses mains, s'écorchant les mains sur ses épines. Marmonnant entre ses dents, elle ne s'excusa même pas lorsqu'elle faillit bousculer le gardien et sortie du cimetière.

Oui, Millie n'avait rien entendu, voilà.

Les gens saints d'esprits n'entendent pas les morts crier, ça ne crie pas un mort.

_- _

¤

_- _

Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, il ne fallait pas l'être si on devait passer la majeure partie de son enfance dans un placard, mais là, Harry ne supportait pas de rester dans ce cercueil. Fermé et à il ne savait combien de mettre sous terre! Il ne savait pas non plus comment il avait ressuscité. Oui, car il avait du ressusciter d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'informa la seule partie lucide de son esprit et qui n'était pas occupée à tenter de fracasser le couvercle de ce fichu cercueil. Ses poings lui faisaient mal. Il ne viendrait jamais à bout de ce cercueil, ça aussi il le savait. En admettant qu'il parvienne, par miracle, à casser la petite fenêtre en verre, la terre s'engouffrerait dans l'ouverture et…

Il ne voulait pas mourir à nouveau! Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, enfermé dans son propre cercueil! Non, non, NON! Ce qui suivait la mort était bien trop douloureux, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas.

Alors Harry continua de frapper, de plus en plus fort, à l'aveuglette, de plus en plus frénétique. A la douleur qui lui irradia la main droite, il su qu'il venait de se casser au moins un os. Mais il frappait, frappait, frappait, et continuait d'hurler.

Il ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas.

Harry continua de frapper, mais arrêta d'hurler, sa respiration se faisant plus difficile à mesure que l'air se faisait plus rare, dans ses poumons comme dans le cercueil.

Ses coups commencèrent à se faire plus mous.

Et il appela, respiration hachée, de manière presque inaudible, la seule personne à qui il avait jamais accordée son entière conscience…

- Sala..zar…Je veux…pas. Je veux pas mou…rir…

Pas encore.

Pas à nouveau.

Pas sans lui.

Il ne voulait pas.

Mais il mourrait lentement sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Personne ne l'avait entendu, personne n'allait venir à son secours…

Il était mort.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il aurait voulu…il aurait tellement voulu juste une fois…

Le revoir.

Mourir dans ses bras.

Salazar…

Puis soudain, il y eut un raclement.

Là dehors, sur le couvercle.

Un raclement de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près.

Un raclement qui força Harry à ouvrir les yeux dans un dernier effort et à voir…

La lumière de jour…

Il n'était pas mort…

**Fin de la partie 3. **

**Note.** Voilà, toute petite partie…..Et bientôt la dernière, ma foi plus longue je pense….

**Note2: **Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est ma première fic sans une petite touche d'humour. O.o °va de suite s'allonger sur la table de consultation.°je suis malade c'est grave docteuuuur é.è

_!Attention !_ La prochaine partie va monter dans les pairings. Et passer en T. Qui si j'ai bien compris est en quelque sorte l'équivalent de notre bon vieux PG-13. Pourquoi? Aha: se-cret. :)

**Réponses aux reviews**

_onarluca : _Tu te sens perdue? Vra ide vrai? °tits nyeux suppliants° merciii Merliiiiin. Ouuuf j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais.je veux dire, c'était un peu fait exprès...Comme ça on se sent aussi perdu que les persos. Oui je sais c'est un peu °beaucoup° bête, voir tordu comme idée mais je suis comme ça ;) en espérant ne pas t'avoir égarée avec ce chap-ci :( Merci pour ta revieeew!

_Thealie_: Kikoo, merci je suis contente de voir que je suis arivée à rendre les sentiments de mes persos °toute contente sous le compliment, va être de bonne humeur pour la journée là° Et iben, en ce moment, il y a cette fic qui me harcèle. Mais non, je n'abandonne pas les autres, je continu de les écrire à côté. D'ailleurs, un chapitre de "Jeu de Vérité" devrait arriver demain ou après demain.;) Quand à Dumbledore aha...Si je te le disais le Ministère de la Magie et le monde sorcier en général voudrait ma mort :-) Disons, que ce n'était pas vraiment les paroles vives les lapinou roses, peace and love etc...habituelles...

_celine.sLineC-Line_: °Rosit de plaisir° merci. Tu epux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic te plaise. C'est que mine de rien, elle me tient à coeur. °dire que j'étais pas censée l'écrire mdr...°J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, j'espère que je pouriras conter sur ton avis ;) maissi t'as pas le temps no problem :) Kisu!

_Un énorme merci à vous trois qui avaient pris le temps de répondre, merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux qui ont pris le temps de venir s'aventurer par ici. Kisuuu_


	4. Kitten 4

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre: **Yaoi/slash, hétéro, récits de romances, drama: une Bonne dose soyez averti, voyage temporel, léger lime plus sous entendu qu'autre chose…

**Couple:** Mon couple fétiche. Et un autre que vous n'avez je pense jamais ou très peu vu.

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: Il y a un lemon yaoi. Yarg, premier lemon que je publie, prions pour qu'il ne soit pas exécrable.

Résumé: Harry Potter tombe dans le lac, gelé. Il était seul à nouveau. C'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il avait traversé les couloirs du temps. Il avait aimé, oui, Harry avait osé l'aimer _lui, _il avait cru être aimé, ils avaient été deux. Il était mort.

_Note:_ Est-ce véritablement un happy-end? Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je n'imaginais pas la fin autrement. Bien sûr, c'est un peu court mais bon…Et je pense que c'est une fin heureuse, à sa manière.

-

**--------------- **

**Kitten.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

_Partie 4 _

_- _

_Thump. _

Salazar se figea.

_Thump. _

Ce son qui résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles...

Salazar mit moins de temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'Harry.

_Thump. _

Merlin, son cœur c'était remit à battre. Pour tout dire, il était certainement plus au courant que son Kitten. Oui, lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui arrivait, mille ans passé dans le monde des morts lui avaient largement laissés le temps de se renseigner.

L'heure du dernier acte avait sonné.

Enfin, il allait le revoir.

Son cœur, son âme…

Harry.

_- _

¤

_- _

L'oxygène envahit emplissant douloureusement ses poumons tant le manque avait été grand. Puis vint la lumière vive, si vive qu'elle l'éblouit et l'obligea à plisser les yeux pour pouvoir les garder ouverts. Quand il apparut, inondé de lumière, ce fut comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il eut l'impression de voir une créature céleste, non pas un ange car même dans son état il n'aurait pas commit la folie stupide de comparer son amant à un ange, mais il le vit comme une créature sacrée. Une créature mystique venue tout droit d'un autre temps. Il le vit comme ce qu'il était un miracle. Un miracle qu'il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir se réaliser. Une main fine, maculée de terre apparue dans son champ de vision. Une main salvatrice destinée à l'aider à sortir du cercueil. Son cercueil.

Submergé, Harry pleura. Il ne se rendit compte que sa vue était étrangement brouillée et ses joues humides que lorsque la main caressa tendrement sa joue, y recueillant les gouttes salées. D'une certaine manière, ses larmes le délivrèrent. Quoiqu'on puisse penser, pleurer délivre toujours. Pleurer soulage, et ce n'est pas uniquement la solution des lâches. Mais celle de tous les êtres humains. Il ne su jamais combien de temps il pleura. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Et Salazar resta là, à essayer ses larmes, penché sur lui, sans jamais parler. Il lui souriait sans chercher à le presser, attendant simplement que ses larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Et elles cessèrent finalement de couler. Alors sa main quitta sa joue et celle d'Harry se leva à sa rencontre. Elles ne firent d'abord que se frôler, aériennes, hésitantes, puis s'étreignirent, celle de Salazar tira la sienne en avant. Grâce à son aide Harry se releva. Ses muscles étaient douloureux comme s'ils n'avaient pas servis depuis un moment. Il s'en fichait. Tout cela était bien trop irréel pour être trop être vrai. Il s'en fichait. Salazar était là, devant lui, tout près de lui. Vivant. Ils étaient vivants.

Gauche, maladroit, soutenu et aidé par son amant, ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau terre. Il vacilla et se retint à la sépulture de marbre à présent éventrée. Le sorcier paniqua, mais Salazar était là près de lui, et par sa simple présence le rassura. Il ne dit rien.

Ils se contemplèrent en silence, se redécouvrant mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas changés, c'était comme s'ils venaient de se quitter. Salazar, lui, était couvert de terre. Harry réalisa que lui avait du se débrouiller seul, sans aucun aide extérieure. Même recouvert de terre, il conservait la même prestance, la même aura. Salazar était Salazar, et ce quelque soit sa tenue. Il était bien au dessus de cela. Il fut le premier à bouger, il s'approcha de lui, tout aussi silencieusement. Et Harry le regarda faire, immobile. Son visage fut saisit en coupe par deux mains, et un regard bleu captura le sien. Il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_-_ On se croirait sortit d'un film d'horreur moldu…Murmura Harry.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit doucement le fondateur en retour.

Un premier sourire fut esquissé. Lequel des deux sourit en premier, ils ne le savaient pas, mais bientôt un autre sourire suivit. Toujours aussi tendrement complices malgré les épreuves. Des baisers légers furent déposés partout sur son visage avec chaleur et tendresse. Cette tendresse qui caractérisait chacun de leurs échanges. Cette tendresse qui valait plus que toutes les déclarations du monde. Certes, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais Salazar était là. Et Salazar était son univers. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Pas maintenant, pas encore. C'était comme un rêve éveillé qui serait aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon qu'il ne voudrait en aucun cas briser. Ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment c'était de sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur, tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était. Le reste importait peu. Lentement, comme si le temps leur appartenait, chaque parcelle de son visage fut baisée. Harry saisit les mains de son amant qui tenaient toujours son visage, et les en détacha doucement. Il les porta à ses lèvres, pour les embrasser lentement à son tour. Sans le quitter des yeux. Ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, il le savait. Ce n'était pas seulement une relation dite sexuelle, ce n'était pas faire l'amour. Non, c'était bien plus que cela. C'était une manière de s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, tout contre lui, avec lui. Qu'ils pouvaient le toucher, le sentir, le goûter. Rien de moins, et tellement plus.

Salazar l'attira doucement contre lui, et la tête contre son torse il entendit un bruit familier.

Thump, thump.

Son cœur, c'était son cœur qui battait là, tout contre son oreille. Il le sentait pulser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Harry ferma les yeux, il souriait. Salazar, faisait glisser lentement ses mains sur lui, lascif. Sensuel. Tellement…Lui. Il en gémit lorsqu'une paume chaude se glissa au creux de son dos sur sa peau, après s'être faufilée sous le tissu. Contre sa bouche quémandeuse de baisers, il sentit le fondateur sourire. Son corps complètement coulé contre le sien, Harry fit glisser ses mains sur son torse pour déboutonner habilement son col, et les premiers boutons qui le séparaient de sa peau. Incroyable comme un simple contact pouvait l'électriser tout entier, il n'y avait que Salazar pour faire ça…Une main se glissa sur ses lèvres pour presser un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, et une langue se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres pour venir torturer la sienne avec sensualité. Harry frémit et s'abandonna contre lui alors qu'il sentit son sang s'affoler dans ses veines. Plus que cette langue, ses lèvres, ses mains qui faisaient déjà des merveilles sur lui, c'était sa présence qui l'enivrait, lui faisait tourner la tête. Salazar délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer avec une lenteur toujours aussi exaspérante à son cou, mordillant, suçotant la peau fine, le faisant soupirer. Venant à bout de sa chemise, Harry la fit glisser avec volupté sur ses épaules blanches, se délectant de la peau qui s'offrait peu à peu sous ses mains. Il le caressait avec une fièvre grandissant, lorsque ses poignets furent capturés par ses mains. Le sorcier releva les yeux pour croiser deux prunelles brûlantes mais amusées. 'Doucement' murmurèrent-elles. 'Laisse-moi faire' Ajoutèrent-elles quand il ne relâcha pas ses poignets l'empêchant de protester. Pour appuyer ses dires, une main indiscrète vint se poser sur son entrejambe, le faisant vaciller en gémissant de frustrations. Le sourire de Salazar s'agrandit et Harry le fusilla du regard le faisant rire doucement. Toutes ses réclamations disparurent lorsqu'un bassin brûlant se pressant contre le sien. Et que malgré le tissu, il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le désirer avec force. Il oublia lorsque sa chemise disparue et qu'une main vint aussitôt cueillir un grain de chair, le faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Harry soupira de plaisir. Et Salazar lui fit peu à peu perdre pied. Quand après avoir honorer chaque centimètre de sa peau nue, ses mains délicieuses s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture, les genoux du brun flanchèrent. Le fondateur l'allongeant lentement au sol sans cesser un instant ses délicieuses caresses. Lorsqu'un frôlement plus précis au creux de ses cuisses le fit crier, Harry se demanda vaguement quand diable avait-il perdu le reste de ses vêtements. Quand les lèvres de Salazar se posèrent sur lui brusquement sans préavis, le faisant se cambrer sous la surprise, Harry perdit définitivement pied. Il sentit le bout d'une langue taquine le parcourir tout entier. Son corps brûlait. Il haletait, Harry tenta de se redresser pour capturer à nouveau son regard. Et son regard le fit fondre.

_Toujours. Lui disait-il. _

Sa bouche se referma sur lui, l'enfermant dans une moiteur brûlante qui le fit mourir cent fois.

_Je serais toujours la pour toi. _

Ses mains griffèrent le sol pour se rattraper à quelque chose, il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger ses hanches.

_Si je devais traduire mes sentiments… _

Harry gémit, frémit, cria, haleta, hurla. Une main blanche se posa sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger, et l'autre s'était perdue depuis longtemps entre ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux était la pire.

_Je dirais que sans toi… _

Il s'était perdu, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il y avait cette bouche, oh dieu, cette langue qui l'enflammait et…et…ses mains, oh oui ses mains. Son cœur allait lâcher tant son rythme était erratique et désordonné.

_Je ne suis rien. _

Une dernière caresse, une ultime vague de plaisir qui l'envoya à des années lumières de ce cimetière, et Harry se libérant en gémissant sourdement.

_Tu es à moi. _

Salazar le délaissa lentement, et remonta le long de son corps, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau faisant naître une série de frissons sur son passage. Il captura doucement ses lèvres, les mordillant tendrement pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Harry redescendit lentement de son nuage, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Le voyant enfin de retour avec lui, Salazar s'écarta légèrement, et lui sourit, un brin narquois.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir, une fois n'est pas coutume, par son amant. C'était toujours la même chose, et se malgré tout ses efforts. D'un coup de reins vengeur, il fit basculer le fondateur sous lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il réussissait c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut…Harry mordilla doucement la peau pâle, laissant ses mains caresser son ventre plat. Salazar ne faisait jamais de bruits, sauf lorsqu'il se libérait et encore…Mais ce n'était pas grave, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Les lueurs qui s'allumaient tour à tour dans ses prunelles étaient plus grisantes que tous mes gémissements du monde, à ses yeux. Il s'installa sur le haut de ses cuisses, le contemplant mutin. Il sentait parfaitement son désir le frôler. Mais il l'ignorait volontairement, faussement rancunier. Concentrant ses attentions sur son torse qu'il dégustait avec gourmandise, mettant à profits ses leçons. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas des siens, le fouillant silencieusement. Saphir contre émeraude. Puis il vit la petite lueur tant recherchée s'allumer, illuminant ses prunelles. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire. Un sourire digne de son amant. Ses mains posées à plat sur son torse, il se suréleva lentement. A présent, il sentait son membre frôler le creux de sa cuisse, il bougea et le sentit tout contre son intimité.

_Je t'appartiens… _

Harry s'abaissa lentement sur lui, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors que son membre se frayait un chemin en lui. L'emplissant totalement.

_Totalement. _

Il gémit. De plaisir, de douleur, il ne savait plus. Harry se cambra en gémissant à nouveau. Puis Salazar fut là, tout contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, torse contre torse, peau contre peau. Il baisa avec douceur son cou, caressant son dos pour l'aider à ses détendre.

_Mais toi aussi. _

Le nouveau gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut une pure plainte de plaisir. Harry enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, et bougea lentement. La sensation était grisante, enivrante, elle lui fit perdre la tête, encore. Salazar était partout en lui, autour de lui. Il ne faisait plus qu'un.

_Tendresse et amour. _

_Douceur et volupté. _

_Passion et désir de l'autre. _

Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. La suite se perdit dans un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus irréelles, plus intenses, les unes que les autres. Plus qu'un échange, c'était une constante preuve de leur attachements l'un à l'autre. C'était…C'était…Une manière de se prouver qu'ils étaient là, toujours, qu'ils s'appartenaient, toujours, qu'ils s'aimaient, toujours, et se quitteraient, jamais.

Les bras de Salazar autour de lui, sa tête posée contre son torse, il ne se laissait pas de l'écouter. Son cœur. C'était une mélodie si rassurante…

Harry avait trouvé son paradis. Son paradis c'était dans les bras de son amant, comme ça, rien que tous les deux seuls au monde, tranquilles. Et tout au fond de lui, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ' Faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais, oh pitié, faites que ce moment dur toujours!'.

Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent une éternité ainsi, s'abreuvant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis il fallut bouger, pourquoi il ne le savait pas. Mais il le fallut c'est tout. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, s'aidant mutuellement, plus complices que jamais. Alors que Salazar refermait soigneusement son col, Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Et parla. Enfin.

Le moment des retrouvailles étaient passées.

Maintenant, il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions, qui bien que mises de côtés, n'avaient cessées d'affluer.

_-_ Salazar…Comment? Enfin…Je veux dire…on est vivant!

Sa voix était faible, fragile, il lui parut même qu'elle trembla. Comme si poser ses questions allait faire mal. Obligatoirement. Il avait peur, c'est vrai. Peur de la réponse. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver après…

La main de l'autre sorcier se leva, elle cueillit tendrement sa joue. Comme là avait toujours été sa place. Ses yeux lui souriaient, rassurants. Et pourtant, son cœur s'arrêta, prit d'un pressentiment insensé. Il allait lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une invention de son esprit, que rien n'était vrai. Et Harry serait seul à nouveau, seul pour souffrir. Toujours.

_-_ Non. Non, Kitten. Je suis mort. Et toi aussi.

Harry posa sa main sur son torse, il sentait son cœur battre pourtant sous sa paume. Son regard se fit plus perdu. Il ne comprenait pas, et Salazar le voyait.

_-_ Morts? Mais…

_-_ C'est un rêve, notre rêve, celui accordé aux morts.

_-_ Mort?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas…Avoua Harry en baissant les yeux. Ca veut dire que tu n'existes pas?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je suis bien réel Harry, je ne te quitterais plus. Jamais.

Salazar l'attira contre lui, l'entourant doucement de sa chaleur.

Harry ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux se blottissant contre son amant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. S'ils étaient morts, que leur arrivaient-ils alors? Tant de questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Tant d'incertitudes…

Salazar caressa doucement ses cheveux, se voulant rassurant. Il savait ce qu'endurait sa moitié. Les questions qui l'habitaient. Lui aussi les avait connues. A lui aussi on lui avait expliqué.

_-_ Nous sommes en quelque sorte dans l'anti-chambre de la mort. Quand je suis mort, mon âme s'est rattachée à toi, je refusais de te quitter, et si tu es ici, c'est que toi aussi. Ils ont donnés un nom aux gens comme nous ils nous appellent des 'amants inconditionnels'. Ceux que même la mort ne suffit pas à séparer. Et nous ne le serons plus jamais Harry. Murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement le sommet de son crâne.

- Arrivés ici, les gens voient deux choix s'offrir à eux: avancer et découvrir ce qu'il y _après_, ou rester ici aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sa main agrippant le tissu de sa robe, enfouissant son visage contre lui. Comme s'il eut aimé se fondre entièrement contre lui et y disparaître.

_- _Ensemble?

_-_ Toujours.

Harry sourit apaisé. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais séparé de Salazar. Qu'ils seraient à présent ensembles. Pour toujours. Qu'importe le reste?

S'il avait été irrémédiablement romantique, il aurait dit que Salazar était son âme sœur, et que quoiqu'il se passe personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa simplement aller contre lui, savourant ce moment que pour rien au monde il n'aurait brisé.

Ils n'étaient pas deux. Ils étaient un seul et même être. Mais en même temps…C'était tellement plus que cela…

**.Fin. **

_- _

_Note:_ Bof…Ce chapitre est pas génial, bof. C'est l'impression qu'il me fait: bof. Surtout le lemon en fait, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement de le faire é.è Suis pas douée pour ça!Enfin, passons…J'espère qu'à vous il vous a un peu plu ce chapitre.

Kisuuu, et peut-être à dans les autres fics ;)

Une petite review pleeeeeeaaaase éè Histoire de savoir si elle vous a plut mon histoire :) Salazar/Hp powaaa!

_Explications: _

Je me suis dit que peut-être maintenant je pourrais vous expliquer un peu mieux certains passages de la fic. D'abord, le titre. "Kitten" il veut dire chaton.

Ensuite, le passage où Harry est mort, mais qu'il souffre, énormément. C'est en partie la faute d'Hermione qui n'a cessé de vouloir le ressusciter à l'infirmerie. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit très clair ;)

Et la fin, ah oui, la fin, elle est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas? Non? M'enfin mouais…Pour moi, l'anti-chambre de la mort dans cette fic, c'est une sorte d'autre monde, les morts s'y construisent la vie qu'ils souhaitent en attendant de passer de l'autre côté.

La vieille femme du cimetière par exemple, est morte elle aussi, elle a juste choisit de continuer ainsi, Lupin dont elle parle, lui aussi est mort. Il arrive même que des morts continus de 'vivre', comme si de rien n'était car ils ignorent qu'ils sont morts.

Ensuite, comment est-ce que Salazar pourrait savoir tout cela? Et bien, il faut savoir qu'il est mort depuis presque 1000, n'est-ce pas. Il a dont eut largement le temps de se renseigner, même si là-bas le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon.


End file.
